Sarasvati (KoreZombie)
Summary Sarasvati is a supporting character in KoreZombie. She's a vampire ninja who's lived in the same hidden mountain village as Seraphim and Maelstrom ever since becoming one, and works as a high ranking officer of her clan, being the superior of Seraphim. Following the village chief's death, a war broke out over who the successor should be, splitting the village into 2 factions. While Sarasvati is part of the conservative faction, loyal to the old ways of vampire ninjas, she's more lenient to adopting the modern ways of living. Unlike Seraphim but not to the level of Maelstrom, she has accustomed herself to humans, goes to school under the alias Kirara Hoshikawa, and even works as an idol under the stage name Lovely Kirara, and the head maid of a cafe that she manage alongside other vampire ninjas; however, she feels like she isn't deserving of the carefree and cheerful lifestyle Maelstrom and her human classmates live. Sarasvati is serious, composed and strict, both on others and on herself, but is also kind and understanding, and wants the two factions to make up. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Sarasvati, Saras, Kirara Hoshikawa, Lovely Kirara Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire Ninja, Part of the Conservative Faction, Boss of Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Keen Instinct, Expert Swordsmanship, Mastery of ninja tools, Flight, Acrobatics, Weapon Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low; if body parts are cut off, they can be reattached by pressing them on the main body), Can vanish and reappear in a flash, Substitution, Water Manipulation, Partial Elemental Intangibility, Danmaku, Can masterfully strike opponents at their weak spots with pinpoint accuracy, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (At least twice as strong as Seraphim. Held her own against Kyoko, and even traded a few blows with Chris) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level+ (Can casually par with Seraphim), likely Small Building level (Traded blows with Kyoko) Stamina: Vampire ninjas have gone through rigorous training since childhood and prepared to face any situation. Can stand up to stronger opponents for a while, and has no issue fighting while severely wounded. More stamina than Seraphim Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with thrown weapons and Hyakki Zensatsu Standard Equipment: Ninja tools Intelligence: Sarasvati is an outstanding fighter and, due to her training, can adapt to evolving situations on the fly, even when disadvantaged or wounded. She's very logical in her actions and, unlike Seraphim, is wiser and more analytical in her approach Weaknesses: Needs to drink blood to replenish energy every few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' Sarasvati excels in sword combat, which she uses during most of her fights. She wastes no movements, always fighting with natural elegance. Her high skill and ability to strike weak spots on the opponent's body is ideal for weakening them and easily finishing them off. She creates swords and ninja tools by summoning and turning hundreds of water droplets into them. **'Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi:' A series of 3 or 4 quick consecutive cuts, where the first two/three are more shallow, with the goal to make the opponent falter, before finishing him off with the true, final attack. This attack can be done in a number of ways: one-handed or two-handed swords, dual-wielding, perpendicular or parallel strikes **'Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi Hachiren:' Turns the surrounding water or droplets into blades in an instant, and strikes the opponent from 8 different directions **'Flying Sword, Hyakki Zensatsu:' A danmaku-type attack where Sera turns her swords back into water and, using every single droplet in the surroundings, lets a rain of razor-sharp attacks fall on the opponent **'Hiken, Ryuubi Gaeshi:' Saras shows her back to her enemy, feigning retreat. Using that short moment of faltering of her opponent's, she then unleashes a single slash by spinning on her position Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vampires Category:Ninjas Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Tier 9